


Yo ho ho, and a bottle of rum

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Around the Grand Line [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Hangover, M/M, Pre-Canon, Rayleigh has some fun punishing them afterwards, Teenagers sailing with the Pirate King, Underage Drinking, basically Shanks & Buggy drinking rum for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Shanks and Buggy drink behind the crew's backs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from that ol' sea shanty.

The Roger pirates' last loot was fantastic : chests and boxes full of gold, jewels, and enough money to throw a feast right away. All the crew spent the evening eating and drinking to their heart's content, some of them are already passed out and loudly snoring in a corner of the deck or in the lower bunks.

The two youngest crewmates are also among the cheery crowd, eating their fill but quite frustrated that they can't drink like the grown-ups. Shanks actually managed to snatch two beers they sneakily downed at the back of the ship, but Buggy's attempts at tasting something stronger failed. Now they're sitting together on a bench, stuck with drunkards, and their apple juice.

Shanks grabs his friend's elbow and leans towards him to whisper into his ear, "Say, Buggy, wanna drink something else ?"

The blue-haired boy turns his head, keeps his voice low as he answers, "Sure. But I thought we were outta beer ?"

The redhead knowingly smirks. "There's rum."

Buggy's eyes widen. "We can't touch it."

"We can _steal_ it."

"Tricky."

"Trust me", Shanks winks, and with that he gets up and declares he's tired and will go to sleep.

A few crewmates laugh at the cabin boy, one of them daring a "It's way past bedtime, kid !" that has Buggy seeing red.

"Oi, we're pirates too ! We can fight and stay up late just like you !", the blue-haired boy claims, standing on the bench with tight fists by his sides.

Laughter erupts among the crew, Buggy overhears a few "So cute" in the middle of the gentle mockeries – _he's not cute, he's a pirate goddamit_ – so he grits his teeth, decides it's his cue to leave and silently follows Shanks to their shared bunk.

Once there the older boy locks them inside, earning a questioning look from Buggy. "I stole from the loot", he explains, grinning, and lifts his mattress to unveil a hidden bottle of rum.

Buggy gapes a little before exclaiming, "Now we can stay late _and drink_ like true pirates !"

"Exactly !"

The two boys then proceed to Buggy's bed, where they sit cross-legged in front of each other with the rum between them.

Shanks solemnly opens the bottle and takes the first swig, concealing the burn in his throat with a deep exhale. He hands the bottle to a hesitating Buggy – _he's younger than Shanks by five months so the redhead has to reassure his friend_ – and smiling, he offers, "Just try it, and if you don't like then you can stop."

Buggy nods and catches the bottle, taking an experimental sip at first to try out the foreign liquid. It's kind of sweet but also spicy, it tickles the tongue and he can almost taste the wood the rum has been stored in prior to being bottled. _Interesting._ He takes another sip, a larger one this time, and while he studies the bottle, he discovers that the tickle turns into a light burn in the throat, maybe if he doesn't drink too much at once he can drink it all night.

"So ?"

Buggy looks up at a grinning Shanks, and smiles in return. "It's nice."

"Great ! I wasn't sure it was the good stuff."

At first they talk about what being pirates mean to them, bickering over loot versus freedom and their possibles whereabouts ten years from now, until they're drunk.

Then they start telling lame jokes, one after another fusing in the small space between the two bunk beds. Buggy idly thinks it was a bad idea to install themselves there because they can't sit straight, but he's starting to care less and less about that, and Shanks is already sprawled out at the bottom of the bed so it doesn't matter anyway.

At some point they slump down on the floor – something about it being colder and them feeling kind of hot – but ever since he's reached the wooden planks, Buggy's head spins like mad and he feels like he's going to throw up. "Oi, Shanks, I really don't feel well..."

Shanks looks up at him, frowns when he notices his friend paling by the second, and doesn't waste any, thanking the stars for being a chore boy as he grabs the conveniently near bucket, to place it in front of Buggy. "Hey, it's fine if you throw up. You're supposed to get better afterwards."

The younger boy slurs, "But I don't wan't to, I hate it, and-" He blinks and frowns at Shanks, and he starts shouting, "Stupid Shanks, you made me feel like this, you knew it and you didn't say anyth-", but before he can finish his rant he feels his guts contract and he barely has the time to grab the bucket before he throws up.

Shanks moves behind Buggy, removes his beanie hat so it doesn't fall into the bucket, and puts his hands over his friend's shoulders. "It's okay, you're gonna be okay. I'm sorry", he murmurs, and he traces soothing circles around Buggy's shoulders and back until the nausea stops and the young boy can breathe normally again.

"You alright ?"

Buggy merely grunts but nods the affirmative.

"I'mma put you to bed, alright ?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Shanks hauls Buggy to his bed and hands him a towel to clean himself up before leaving.

The blue-haired cabin boy doesn't waste time in preparing himself for the night and is almost asleep when he hears the door open again.

The bucket has been taken care of and Shanks came back with a large glass, "Drink some water, it'll help."

Buggy complies, all too happy to get rid of the awful taste in his mouth, and goes to sleep straight after without a single glance at Shanks.

The redhead climbs into his own bed and finds it quite hard, despite the fatigue and the alcohol, to sleep as peacefully as he usually does.


	2. Chapter 2

Rayleigh is looking for Shanks and Buggy. They shouldn't be too far, they're on chore duty and since they went to bed early yesterday they should be properly rested, up and running, unless...

He opens the door to their shared cabin, to reveal both boys tucked in the bottom bunk bed. He has half a mind to think _they're cute_ but then he notices the bottle on the floor, that misses almost two thirds of its rum and the bucket by the door quickly cleaned but not enough to conceal every trace of the young pirates' forfait. So he rolls his eyes, gets the bottle back, quietly closes the door and leaves.

When Rayleigh comes back a few minutes later – Shanks and Buggy still haven't moved an inch – it's with a large bucket of fresh salty water and an audience. _Life's hard, kids, but I'm doing this for your own good._

Water splashes around in the bunk, soaking the mattress through the bedsheets, and its current residents who wake up in a yell and scramble out of the bed.

Letting the whole crew laugh at the two hungover kids, Rayleigh deadpans, "You're late for scrubbing the main deck and you've just earned free laundry and bunk cleaning." A hint of a smile shows when he adds, "Better start working", and he leaves the two bewildered wet ones to their demise.

Buggy scrubs his head, frowning at the light, "Owiiiie."

Shanks blearily looks outside, it's way past breakfast time and he's the one to blame if they're going to work with empty stomachs. He looks at Buggy, holding his hand out to help him up, "Come on, let's go."

The younger boy really, _really_ , would have enjoyed a few more hours of sleep. Or days. "I hate you", he grunts, just out of habit, but he grabs the offered hand and follows the redhead outside.

Not even bothering to clean themselves up for fear of still being on chore duty by night, they rush to the main deck, and as they scrub – "Till it's shining", Captain said, informed by Rayleigh of the whereabouts of his favorite teenagers – they wonder what adults find so nice in drinking when you feel so sick the day after.

* * *

 

A few days after the incident, Rayleigh provides the forgotten bottle of rum from that night, and tells Shanks, "You made Buggy drink, now it's your turn. You finish it so you understand what it's like to be shitfaced."

Roger laughs, along with Buggy - _there's justice on this ship_ \- and most of the crew, except Crocus who seriously doubts it's a healthy way to teach anything – but then again, they're pirates.

And Shanks ? He'll be late for his chores tomorrow.


End file.
